


Schenberg University

by the_inked_quill



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gen, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_inked_quill/pseuds/the_inked_quill
Summary: Self-indulgent university AU featuring the Gundam Meisters and a few other characters.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the American university system just because that's what I'm most familiar with. I hope the characterization is OK, it has been a while since I watched the series.

Saji peered through the windows of his sister’s car as they drove through the stone archway that opened into the Schenberg University campus. It was a mild September morning, the sun filtering through the branches of oak and chestnut trees which had just begun to change from green to gold. He rolled down the window of the passenger seat a little so he could enjoy the fresh air. Another school year was starting - his second at the university - and he was both nervous and excited, though nowhere near as nervous as he had been when he had first set foot in the expansive campus, with its manicured lawns flanked by elegant historical buildings.

Schenberg University had the distinction of not only being highly recognized private institution for the liberal arts, but also possessed a sizeable amount of funding for research and the sciences. It was for this reason that Saji had chosen the school, after being accepted into quite a few both in the States and elsewhere. While he had decided to study engineering here due to Schenberg’s reputation as a research university, he also appreciated the architecture and culture of the college campus. The buildings, especially the libraries, reminded him of cathedrals and town halls he had seen in his years living in Europe. 

Just thinking about his time in Europe was bittersweet, though. He had spent a year of high school there as an exchange student in Spain. It had been a year filled with travel and adventure, one where a certain light-hearted blonde was never far from his side. When he had to return to Japan the following year, it was almost more than he could bear. They had tried to keep in touch, but between his university exams and her obligations as the daughter of a wealthy family, days turned to weeks, and then months, when messages had stopped going back and forth between them.

No, now was not the time to think of her, Saji thought. She was far above his league, and whatever youthful flirtation they had enjoyed in high school was a thing of the past. He hoped she was happy, though. Maybe she had found someone else to take on countless shopping trips, and drag around the city, exclaiming at the buildings and sights in excited Spanish. Nope, he was doing it again. No good to dwell on the past.

“Saji, we’re here,” Kinue said in a cheerful voice as she parked in front of the dorm. Saji blinked, suddenly realizing the car had stopped moving. 

“Thanks, sis.” He smiled softly at her, then grabbed his backpack from the backseat. “If you can just help me with that box, I can get most of the rest on my way back.”

The two of them made their way to the front of the dorm, where a trickle of students were arriving with boxes, bags, and satchels in hand. Saji swiped his student ID on the door, then pushed it open for his sister, who held a plastic box filled with his clothes in both hands. He had his backpack on his shoulders, containing his laptop, as well as toiletries and other small miscellany, and was carrying two bags of textbooks. 

A tall young man approached them as they were coming up the stairs, and grinned at Saji. He flipped back an unruly lock of chestnut hair, tucking one hand into the pocket of his brown denim vest, which was trimmed with fluffy white shearling at the lapels. Saji thought he looked kind of like a hippie, but harmless enough. Maybe he was the new RA? He looked too old to be a student.

“Hey there! I’m Neil, pleased to meet you.” His voice had a slight Irish accent, charming and playful. “I’m one of your new RAs this year.” Out of the corner of his eye, Saji saw his older sister blush and look away.

“Hi, I’m Saji Crossroad. I’ll be staying on the second floor, same as last year.” He awkwardly attempted a handshake by shifting both bags of books to one arm, but Neil caught him mid-fumble as he was about to drop the books onto the landing. He clapped Saji on the shoulder heartily and winked.

“Saji Crossroad! Your room is right up this way, and you’re on my floor! What a coincidence.” The olive green T-shirt Neil wore under his vest added to the hippie look, but Saji had to admit he wore it well. Kinue seemed to agree, if her silent admiration of his bare arms meant anything. He had taken the box of clothes from her and hoisted it on his shoulder, while leading Saji up the stairs.

“Your roommate is already here. I hope you’ve at least gotten to know each other first,” Neil said, walking down a narrow hallway. 

“Setsuna? I know he’s an international student and a freshman, but not much else,” Saji confessed. “I got his number when we were assigned rooms, but he doesn’t seem like the chatty type.”

“Give him a chance,” Neil said, smiling gently. “I’m sure you guys will get along. At least I know you requested a quiet roommate on your housing application and he will not disappoint.”

Neil knocked once on a plain wooden door on the right of the hallway. There was no sound except the soft clicking of a keyboard behind the door. It was ajar, so Neil opened it quietly.

A boy sat one of the desks at the far end of the room, staring intently at his computer screen. Saji thought he might have been playing a computer game, were it not for the completely flat expression in his face. Most guys, he thought, would show some excitement when gaming, but not in his case at least. He wore a buttoned-up shirt and a red scarf looped around his neck. He looked short, or at least a little shorter than Saji, and had unruly black hair that flew in all directions around his face.

“Hey,” Saji said lamely, as he set his books on the desk facing the opposite wall and deposited his backpack on the ground beside his chair. His roommate didn’t respond, continuing to type intently on the keyboard, eyes fixated on the screen. Saji couldn’t help glancing over at his roommate’s keyboard but was surprised to find the screen covered in lines of code. A small microcontroller and circuit board blinked colorfully on the other side of the laptop, a thin USB cable connecting the controller to the laptop.

Saji shrugged and turned to Neil. “I’ll go get the rest of my stuff. Thanks for helping.”

“Oh, of course,” Neil said, grinning. “Mind if I come with? It’s been pretty quiet here, most of the freshmen aren’t due to arrive until this afternoon or tomorrow. Not surprised that there are few morning people among you kids.”

“You can’t be that old yourself,” Saji found himself saying, before the words registered. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I mean, you’re a student, but like … not that old right? Most of us here are freshmen or sophomores but that hardly makes us kids.”

“I’m a master’s student, and that’s all you’ll get out of me on the first day you’re here,” Neil said, grinning toothily. “If you hang around here long enough, maybe you’ll find out.”

Saji laughed and sprinted down the stairs ahead of them, eager to move the rest of his things into his dorm. There was still a weekend before school started, and he wanted to meet up with a few of his friends for dinner. As he returned from the car, he saw Neil put a hand sheepishly behind his head and grin at Kinue.

“Sorry, I gotta be here all day to help the kids out with moving in, or I’d love to grab coffee.”

Kinue blushed and nodded, stammering an apology before turning to Saji.

“Do you have all your clothes? Don’t forget your blankets and towel, and your toothpaste,” Kinue said, fussing over him.

“This is all that’s left, Kinue,” Saji said, smiling at her. “I’ll be moved in once I get these upstairs. Have a safe drive back to New York!”

Kinue threw her arms around her younger brother, affectionately ruffling his hair before letting go. “I’ll call Mom and Dad right away and tell them you arrived safely,” she said. “You have a good year at school. Text me if you ever need anything, OK?”

“Sure, thanks,” Saji said, feeling rather embarrassed that his RA was seeing his sister hug him like a little kid. “Bye Kinue. I’ll see you at Christmas!” 

He watched his sister disappear out the door, and then heard the distant sound of her driving away. Just then, his phone pinged and he checked it instinctively. Saji’s face fell. His friends had changed their plans and were moving in tomorrow, so dinner would have to wait. He supposed cafeteria food would have to do, but the idea of going out of his dorm after unpacking seemed unappealing.

“Need some help with those boxes?” Neil grinned down at him. Saji nodded, passing one to him as he collected the rest of his belongings and trudged up the stairs. Though he wasn’t sure how he felt about his roommate Setsuna, Neil seemed to be a cool guy. At least he didn’t look strict or crabby, like one of the RAs from last year. Just then, Saji’s stomach growled and he looked sideways in embarrassment, hoping Neil hadn’t noticed.

Neil kept walking up the stairs, a box in his arms, and Saji sighed internally in gratitude. As much as he enjoyed cooking, there was no food in the dorms, and he was too hungry to buy groceries and cook. He hadn’t realized it was almost noon now, the sound of students downstairs and in the halls growing louder as more people began to arrive. Maybe he could stop by the cafeteria after he unpacked his stuff.

As they rounded the corner from the stairs, Saji almost collided with a guy who was coming out of his room. He apologized, stammering an apology, then looked up to see who it was. He didn’t recognize him from last year. He was tall and athletic-looking, wearing a black Under Armour top and gray sweatpants. His hair looked like something out of an emo band, though - it swept over his face and hid one of his eyes. The one that he could see was a dark gray.

“Tch,” the stranger said, shaking some hair out of his eyes and going into the common room. Saji internaly cursed his clumsiness and walked past the open door of the dorm room. He couldn’t help but peek inside out of curiosity. There were a few band posters taped on to one side of the wall, and another student inside busily reading from - was that a textbook? Saji shook his head. School hadn’t even started and people were studying? 

“So,” Neil said, as they deposited the last of Saji’s belongings in his dorm, “I heard there’s going to be pizza in the comon room today at lunch. School’s doing it to welcome the freshmen but there’s going to be plenty to go around.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Saji said. “I won’t pass up free pizza.”

Setsuna’s hands stopped typing for a moment and he swiveled in his chair to look at them. His face looked rather young, Saji thought with surprise, big brown eyes in an olive-skinned face.

“Pizza?” Setsuna looked at Neil, as if there were more unspoken questions in his gaze.

“Yeah, in the common room just outside. It’s free, if you want some.” Neil smiled at Setsuna, who nodded slowly.

“Thanks,” Setsuna said softly and went back to his coding. Saji looked around the room awkwardly, feeling like he had missed his chance to introduce himself yet again. Well, there would be plenty of time later, as they were going to be roommates.

He thought he’d get unpacked later, and get pizza first. Walking out of the room with Neil, they ran into a few more students who were gathered in the common room, awaiting the pizza. With a twinge of disappointment, Saji realized that the pizza wasn’t here yet.

“So, what are you studying?” Neil grinned at him, leaning against a wall.

“Uh, mechanical engineering. I haven’t applied to the major yet so I’m taking prerequisites.”

“Man, I’m glad I suck at math,” Neil said, laughing. “You guys have it hard.”

“I guess,” Saji said. “But it’s nice to know that your work might help people have a better life someday.”

“That’s a good way to put it,” Neil said, looking thoughtful. “I guess it’s the same with me. I’m a photography and art student. I want to capture people’s experiences through my lens and share it with the world. Makes it a better place, I’d like to think.”

“Have you ever been to Europe?” Saji said, smiling. “I went to a lot of art museums and galleries when I was in Spain. Some of the stuff I saw was pretty cool. You could tell that each artist put a lot of him or herself into the art.”

“Yeah, been around a few places. Grew up in Ireland, and the architecture there was pretty awesome. Ruined castles everywhere, and man, the landscape was great too.” Neil smiled, a faraway look in his eyes. “Made for some great landscape shots. I haven’t been to Spain yet, though I’ve been to Portugal.”

“Lou- .. er, my friends and I took a weekend trip to Portugal when I was studying in Spain. I really liked the food, and the views of the ocean. Not to mention the historical sites.” Saji smiled weakly, hoping Neil wouldn’t notice his slip-up.

“Agreed,” Neil said with a toothy grin. “Looks like the pizza’s here! Gotta go, I’m the only RA here on this floor today so I have to help set the food out.”

“Bye,” Saji said, waving to Neil. “Thanks for all your help today!” He was genuinely glad that his new RA was a cool and helpful person. Maybe this year would be better than the last, he thought as the smell of pizza wafted over from the tables. It was certainly getting off to a good start.


	2. The Obligatory Coffeeshop Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tieria arrives on campus and has an unexpected meeting.

Squinting at the afternoon sunlight that filtered through the oak trees, Tieria walked through the grassy quad, passing students playing frisbee or lying upon the lawn. He kept his gaze fixed on the campus map pulled up on his phone, not even stopping to look around or take in the view. Inefficient. Frivolous. Unnecessary. What did those students, some of them his age, no doubt, gain from lounging around the campus, mere days before the semester began?

He needed to find the nearest cafe, pick up a double espresso, then head to his research laboratory. He should already have the student ID clearance to enter, and had already moved his meager belongings into a nearby apartment the day before. There was no time to waste on childish amusements. His first year as a Ph.D candidate had started. Whether the semester had begun, was irrelevant.

Without glancing around at the elegant brick buildings he was approaching, Tieria walked down a paved path and came face-to-face with a pair of oak doors topped with arching gothic windows. There was a cafe inside, on the lower level, according to the electronic campus map. Tieria descended the brick - paved stairs and found himself in what looked like a basement, complete with concrete walls and a utilitarian row of lockers. What he was not expecting were the colorful posters plastered all along the walls, and the cheerful but disorganized ambiance of the cafe before him. Mismatched chairs and wobbly wooden tables filled the inside of the space which had clearly been a classroom before the doors and podium were removed. The menu was drawn in chalk on three blackboards nailed to the walls and decorated with fanciful drawings of plants, animals, and the occasional smiley face. Framed photos and drawings were arranged along the walls like some kind of gallery. Along the far end of the room were two saggy couches and an upholstered chair that had seen better days, with a microwave perched on what was clearly a discarded piece of office furniture. 

A waste of space, Tieria thought in disappointment. But his regular schedule and the coffee that it demanded at exactly 5:00 p.m. drove his steps forward. As he approached the cafe, the aroma of coffee swirled forth to meet him, and his lips relaxed slightly from the stern line they were set in before. He did not exactly smile, because Tieria Erde did not smile. But the smell did possess a certain amount of familiarity, one of the few constants during long nights of research and study for the last four years of his university life.

The line was short. The students on campus the Friday before classes started were probably wasting time either in their dorms, outdoors, or out on the town, Tieria mused, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Double espresso,” he said, before the barista even had a chance to throw a greeting his way. He got out his credit card, holding it in his left hand as he waited for the inevitable onslaught of pleasantries.

“That’ll be $2.45,” the barista said, in a lilting accent that Tieria noticed to be Irish. With a flicker of irritation, Tieria realized he had no idea why he had cared enough to notice. Perhaps it was the man’s lack of small talk, a need which countless baristas seemed to find essential.

Wordlessly, Tieria swiped his card before the next, predictable question arrived.

“What’s the name for this order?”

“Tieria.” Out of curiosity, he looked up at the man, who was currently writing on a blank coffee cup with a Sharpie. A black and white nametag pinned to the lapel of his brown denim vest read “Neil.” The barista’s handwriting was somehow both elegant and messy, but quite legible. There was his name, T-I-E-R-I-A written in looping black script upon the side of the paper cup. Something twiched at the corner of Tieria’s mouth, not exactly a smile, but a feeling of satisfaction that there were no inane misspellings or questions about his name (or worse, comments on how ‘exotic’ it sounded).

“I’ll let you know when your order is ready,” Neil said, grinning from ear to ear as if the two of them were fast friends meeting each other by chance once again.

“Thanks,” Tieria mumbled, averting his gaze and going over to lean against the counter where the orders were set out.

There was something about this guy, this Neil, that he could not place - something that either intensely annoyed or fascinated him, and he hated that he could not tell the difference between the two. Tieria attributed it to the unfamiliar surroundings and figured the grinning barista would be forgotten in a week at most - shuffled aside with all the unnecessary data he accumulated throughout the day. He had to keep his mind clear and uncluttered, after all, for it to function in its optimal condition.

All the same, Tiera idly gazed around the cafe, noticing a few students who were clustered in the corner on the sofas, holding sketchbooks and busily drawing. There was a camera case on a high shelf behind the counter, and Neil wore a lanyard with NIKON emblazoned on the sides. A photographer, then. Was this some kind of fine arts building? That would explain the ambiance as well as the general sense of cozy disorder that pervaded the cafe and the basement surrounding it.

“Double espresso for Tieria,” Neil called out, setting the drink out on the counter. Tieria walked over, subconsciously brushing back his purple bangs with one hand. He took the drink wordlessly and walked over to the small table where drink holders, condiments, and cup covers were arranged. It would be a ten-minute walk across campus to his laboratory, and as he had minimal belongings to bring into the lab, another five before he could be at his desk and beginning the readings which his Ph. D advisor had sent him.

This was only a temporary detour, one that would be forgotten with the passage of time and the progress of his research. He had no intention of ever coming here again - surely there were more efficient places to obtain coffee, which were both less crowded and closer to his lab. Yet as he walked through the door, he could not help but look back one last time at the strange cafe and the brown-haired student who stood behind the counter.


End file.
